Within the field of gardening and the cultivation of plants and vegetation, it is usually necessary to begin growing and cultivation of a plant from a seed form. Commonly, the seed is placed in a small container and given the appropriate amount of water until it reaches a certain size. Then, the small plant is transplanted or repotted into a larger pot for further growing. Again, once the plant reaches a certain size, it may be repotted again into a still larger pot or into the ground. This process can be cumbersome and time consuming due to the requirement that the plant needs to be successively repotted and the need for a variety of differently-sized pots. Further, repotting of the plant can disrupt the root system of the plant which can present negative growing conditions, such as a weak root system.
Furthermore, the ability to provide the seed or plant with the proper amount of water can often be more challenging than expected. The conventional method of adding water to the surface of the soil usually results in under-watering or over-watering of the plant. While some devices for planting using a wick to draw water to the seed or plant can help remedy the over or under watering problem with plants, these devices are limited in their size and their ability to be used with plants of varying sizes. Also, these devices can often require specialized components, such as seed-germinating wafers or similar items to allow the seed to grow.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.